Forum talk:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Shotguns
[[Shotguns]]= [[Torgue]] Flaming Engorge ''You dropped the soap!'' Columbus (Or Tallahassee) ''Rule Number Two: Double Tap'' JHN Bonham ''He went out swinging'' GutShredder ''Nothing says I love you quite like a shotgun'' (Edit from random guy) Isn't it "Nothing says I love you quite like a shotgun?" Just saying Cerebus ''Yellow Matter Custard'' RDRD-P [[Torgue]] Dissenter ''I'm all out of bubblegum'' Sorry Fryguy, I don't know the ins-and-outs of editing so I thought I'd put mine here and you could place it where you wanted: hokay. [[User:Fryguy42|fry]] Initially I thought of Duke Nukem when I first saw the red text - "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum" 20:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) 51len7 D34D ''GARBAGE DAY....hahahaha....'' EDIT: please comment below, remember this is a humourous entry! UnsTaBLe SpY 23:31 (GMT) 29/05/2010 Reminds me of the Rock-It launcher from Fallout 3... god I loved killing Super Mutants by shooting a high velocity Teddy Bear or coffee mug at their heads :) [[User:Skeve|Skeve613]] 15:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Diablo ''Hell hath nothing like this!'' T0-NY Stark ''I Am Iron Man'' Shock Shotty? [[User:GnarlyToaster|GnarlyToaster]] 23:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) If it's a S&S Munitions, they specialize in big mags. Maybe use a Hyperion to take advantage of the red accents, mag size, and power? Pepsihawk What about Torgue, so it can have the prefix "Iron"? Kranren Having the manufacturer be Hyperion would make more sense stat wise, though Torgue would allow it to have all around stats. Whatever would be the best, It could be like the Typhoon or Athena's Wisdom and have an odd color scheme for a gun of that manufacturer so despite whoever makes it, it would still be red & gold.[[User:Omegaironman|Omegaironman]] 02:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Omegaironman Force-A-Nature ''Brutha, I hurt people'' T.K.'s Shotty ''You're not a skag, are you?'' Most definatly need this gun. Might pay real Microsoft points for it too. [[User:Rawwar13|Rawwar13]] 13:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Rawwar13|Rawwar13]] 13:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Rawwar13|Rawwar13]] 13:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Microsoft points? I hope not, though Microsoft, being Microsoft, will probably make it that way. I think you should get it when you find T.K. Baha dead in his house, right below him on the floor, but that's just me. [[User:ParadiseNigh|ParadiseNigh]] 06:24 PM, May 14, 2010 Do want. Would be so much fun using a classic double barrel from all of our favorite blind farmer buddy. Wouldn't the gun be made by Jakobs since it's made partially of wood?[[User:UberGamer|UberGamer]] 23:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You pose a very valid point there. Very well, Jakobs it is. The Wall ''It's a freakin' wall of lead!'' Spy Checker ''He'll turn red any second now'' Help me out, Toaster. What's the name of your shotty? [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 03:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It's called the Spy Checker. Says it right after the red text quote. [[User:Spaphrenchie|Spaphrenchie]] 23:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Thanks Spap. I was busy today lol. [[User:GnarlyToaster|GnarlyToaster]] 00:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Got it. I wasn't familiar with the reference until [[User:GnarlyToaster|GnarlyToaster]] sent me the link. [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 21:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hercules ''You don't like me when I'm drunk!'' Bear Blaster ''Too energetic for normal sports'' Oops, mine got lumped in here. sorry. [[User:GnarlyToaster|GnarlyToaster]] 16:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRuNxHqwazs video] Convict ''Ain't no rest for the wicked...'' Amazing idea, that'd certainly be fun to use : p GT: [[User:Lablamadaha|Lablamadaha]] 18:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Although Sledge's Shotgun does pretty much the same thing, but hey... [[User:Jedibob5|Jedibob5]] 00:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) The Matrix ''There is no spoon'' Sure I put that idea down on the wiki before somewhere. If GBx use it I want a cut of the intellectual property royalties. Just kidding. I want all of them. ;-} [[User:IMonkoii|IMonkoii]] 07:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the pellets could have a slow travel rate, similar to a Tsunami SMG. That would be in keeping with the Matrix's "bullet time" scenes. As for a flavor text, how about Trinity's "Dodge this"? Kinda obscure, but appropriate to the shotgun. Personally, I like "There is no spoon." :D [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 04:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It would be better if it was shock as we already have a corrosive shotty. [[User:A Lonely Nomad|A Lonely Nomad]] 15:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Not all weapon types are supposed to cover all elements. If each ''specific'' weapon type is considered, no weapon type has full elemental coverage - the Chimera counts as a bit of each, so it's no competitor to the Madjack; Kyros' Power is mainly transfusion, so explosive credit goes to the Cobra. Back to the subject, the weapon effect could be similar to TK's Wave. The projectiles can fire out in a straight line that bounces off surfaces, but travel extremely slowly. Higher damage could compensate for it. --[[User:Nagamarky|Nagamarky]] 16:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Its just we have the plague (corrosive), crux and hammer( explosive), friendly fire( incendinary) and I would like my soldier to have a shottie for every occasion. =D [[User:A Lonely Nomad|A Lonely Nomad]] 16:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) True. When I was farming Craw for shotgun proficiency, I was using a Plague, Hammer and FFire; kept mumbling to myself about the lack of a legendary shock shotgun. I've never found a shock shotgun good enough to outdo my normal one. --[[User:Nagamarky|Nagamarky]] 16:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree that there is a lack of a killer shock shotgun in the game. The corrosive (green) effect works well in keeping with the TheHummel's Matrix theme so.....sounds like a challenge to me, B'Landers! Can someone come up with a shock shotgun AND a historical or pop cultural reference to tie it to? On a serious note, this is my first attempt at a real wiki and I was unaware that an email was sent out ''every time'' I hit the "save page" button. I still like to "save early and save often" but in the future I'll try to tone down the saves. My apologies to everyone watching this wiki for blowing up your email accounts. [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 16:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with [[User:A Lonely Nomad|A Lonely Nomad]], there's like no X4 shock shotty's in the game so shock would probably be better. Kodman18 How about for the red text: "You think that's air you're breathing?" a famous line from Morpheus in the dojo training program.[[User:Mazman1521|Mazman1521]] 04:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) 735-L4 Lightning Rod ''ZZZTTTZZTZZZTTTTZZZTT!!!'' 133N-PH Lightning Rod Electricity is the Key! Note: I apologize to [[User:A Lonely Nomad|A Lonely Nomad]], your assualt shotgun idea was here first. Lone-Wanderer 21:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Its okay :) [[User:A Lonely Nomad|A Lonely Nomad]] 17:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Conductor ''The giant has risen'' The Portal ''The cake is a lie'' I love this gun! It's only appropriate that Gearbox pay tribute to ''Half-Life'', an FPS that helped to define the genre. Like '''TheHummel''' says, there are so many good quotes from ''Portal'' that we could come up with variations on the Portal Shotgun all day. How 'bout a rarer type that spawns with the flavor text "Still Alive" that endows the gun with slow ammo regen? Also, a few thoughts to tweak your idea: a 2-shot magazine would make this a Hunter-type shotgun (my personal favorite) which would naturally have high power, high accuracy, and a moderate RoF. In keeping with the Borderlands mechanics the first shot would be Shock (blue) and the second shot would be Fire (orange). I would not want to be on the wrong end of this gun! [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 19:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) The Still Alive quote should give about the same thing as the Atlas [[Aries]].[[User:CinnamonPheonix|CinnamonPheonix]] 21:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You are right, of course. I keep forgetting about the Aries. [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 22:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Due to all the quotes that could be used, they could probably make a Portal gun manufacturer. ^ Haha, true, they probably could. I have some more thoughts for this gun. It should be smooth, rounded, and white, like the original portal gun, and preferably have a small bar code on the side of it. One shot should be shock and the other should be fire, as Fryguy42 said... however I don't know if this is possible in the current game mechanics. All the other multi-elemental guns alternate between them, even the tsunami; it just does so very rapidly. I am unsure if it is possible to have it shoot two kinds in one single shot. Instead, it could be like Sledge's shotgun, which fires twice with only one pull of the trigger. This is keeping more in theme of the original gun too, because it was a one-shot style weapon, but at the same time it loses functionality as a true shotgun. If they fired mini-rocket things, though, then we may have a whole new kind of gun on our hands, but it could be the first actually effective rocket launching shotgun. Still, a double-elemental shotgun would be preferred. These are just my thoughts. [[User:TheHummel|TheHummel]] 21:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually, what if the first shot was shock (blue), and the second shot fire (orange)? Just an idea. [[User:Spaphrenchie|Spaphrenchie]] 23:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) "You will be baked, then there will be cake" or "Equipment malfunction prior to your victory candescence" a shield with an extra powerful fire pulse when depleted. Anon 0:10, April 31, 2010 How about a shotgun that either A) when you fire it, the cluster of pellets goes through a portal similar to that of the Longbow Grenades OR B) When you zoom in, you are looking throgh a portal in the air infront of you... it has infinite zoom, and can hit any target that you can see in the portal infront of you... perhaps low capacity/damge to componsate for the infinite zoome/length shot? I say it should be a 2-shot with a 200% burst mod, like sledges that the first one does shock and the second does incindiary everytime and should hit where your aiming INSTANTLY, hence the portals :) Mac Daddy ''Sir Isaac Newton is the deadliest son-of-a-bitch...'' 8008 Nipple ''They're not a crime'' L0K1 Jotun ''This is why the EARTH SHAKES!'' I requested a weapon with a reference to Loki so...thanks for the L0K1, [[User:DraconisOminious|DraconisOminious]]. I'm using an elemental-only soldier right now and there's a definite lack of good elemental shotguns. How about a L0K1 Jotun with the -5 suffix, for Sigyn? That spawn would lose the Corrosive element, of course. Or reduce it to 1x. [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 02:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) AS-850 Terminator ''I'll be back.'' ''how about a boomerang effect instead? i.e. the shots come back -wildehunter'' yeah that could work, ricocheting would be cool too though 16:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Raws151 The Fairy ''Hey, Listen!'' DBZ model goku shotgun ''i'ts over 9000 !!'' Edit: This is not funny, or creative. Yep. Obv [edit] is new. [[User:GnarlyToaster|GnarlyToaster]] 21:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Edit: LOL! I love it! 3:01, May 5, 2010 Dynamite ''Pedro offers you his protection.'' SWARM ''One bee makes no swarm'' Flak ''Flak Monkey'' Yo, cause it's a Flak cannon, shouldn't the bullets be affected by Gravity? [[User:GnarlyToaster|GnarlyToaster]] 21:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The flak cannons flak ball is affected by gravity but this gun does not shoot the ball only the flak. AHEM!* Unreal lesson time. The primary fire of any of the Unreal Flak Cannons are not affected by physics, until they've ricocheted off a surface for the first time, the shell of its secondary fire always has a trajectory. [[User:SpootKnight|SpootKnight]] 04:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC Legend ''Ma! The Meatloaf!'' HBII Big Baby ''Don't wake the baby!'' The Duke ''It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum... and I'm all out of gum'' Damn you... why didnt I think of this? But I submit, and bow to you, good sir. Well played. Lone-Wanderer 22:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) But should this be a reference to Duke Nukem, or the movie "They Live"? ([http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0096256/quotes imdb.com]) The bubblegum quote was originally from that movie. -- [[User:SanguisDiabolus|SanguisDiabolus]] 01:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) True, "They Live" did have it first, but I think that if you just showed the red text, most people would think Duke Nukem first. Lone-Wanderer 01:55, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Inferno ''It burns, burns, burns...'' Perhaps make the bullets fire in a circular ring shape and maybe have the ability that some of the other fire weapons have so that it always bursts into flames. Yeah like a twisted barrel. That would be nice. KYT-1689 Dead Killer ''Pills here! PIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLS!!!'' 60M3R Pyl3 ''SIR, A JELLY DONUT, SIR!'' (Little) Sister ''It's a nice day...'' Or ''Nice day to start again'' Sledge's Requiem ''Still eats ammo...'' cool idea. maybe an alternate idea would be a high rof combat rifle with a laser sight and a reference to [[motorhead]]. "now poor sledge is finally at peace." free idea...somebody take it and run with it. 19:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey - good call - I had a rough time coming up with something other than "Sledge's shotgun, but with a hammer on it" lol - I like the effect of the low damage knockback melee in Left 4 Dead - is BL1 "pop culture" enough for BL2? I just realized, this isn't very clever or obscure.. lol then again, somebody could just find some random Thor quote or any of the other millions of warhammer references... [[User:Whackygord|WhackyGordon]] 19:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) why not? sledge can't die, apparently. he's already come back ''again'' in [[End-User_Created_Content#The_Crow.27s_Nest|the crow's nest]] as motormouth. '''"sledge have idea! idea say sledge come back in bl2!!"''' 19:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) That's a good point - barring a return of Sledge (making the gun a boss drop) you could make this a really common orange like a Thanatos or an Equalizer - the kind of drop you gradually start to hate as you see dozens of the same gun - and flavour it something like "You thought you got rid of me the first time?" lol [[User:Whackygord|WhackyGordon]] 21:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Big Bass Bulger ''NUTS!!!'' Jigoku Shōjo ''Ippen... shindemiru'' HYP Firebat ''Anybody need a light!?'' [[Atlas]] Ettin ''Double Trouble'' [[Hyperion]] Excaligun ''Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi!'' [[Atlas]] Poseidons Anger ''You have angered the god of the seas!'' [[S&S Munitions|S&S]] NET ''NSFW! Contet may SHOCK YOU!'' [[Tediore]] Crapguard ''Crappy hole! It rocks shooters!'' The Buster Gun ''The ass-savior'' Garden Gnome Carnage ''Don't ask why. Ask why not'' [[Dahl]] General ''Kneel before Zod!'' (I'm sorry Fryguy42, I can't figure out how to make the text red.) [[Maliwan]] ZXR001 Valkyrie ''Ride The Lightning'' Sledges' Nockgun ''KNOCK KNOCK!!!'' [[Torgue]] Axeman ''Here's Johnny!'' Hillbilly Handcannon ''This shotgun's better than incest with your hot cousin!'' [[Vladof]] Happycat ''Everyone deserves a cheeseburger.'' [[S&S]] The Outsider ''We control the horizontal. We control the vertical.'' Atlas A13C Magician ''Abrakadabra... Alakazam... GONE!'' Sledgehammer ''I want to be your sledgehammer...'' :(''The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' this plays into an idea ive had about blands 2, that being partnerhip weapons. if jakobs and torgue produce this weapons in a limited partnership it would likely only come in one cofiguaration but be an ultra-spiff weapon.) Sledge's Best Friend ''I can't see what's coming my way'' S&S Bia ''It's tough being this tough.'' 281 KEY-PEELE ''SHAKLAKA'' Goo Gun ''distilling beauty... debating games as art... embiggening prototypes...''